


The Text Message

by Destiel_5eva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_5eva/pseuds/Destiel_5eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas haven't talked in months. So when Cas gets an anonymous text from Dean asking to meet in a diner, will he go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Text Message

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so be nice.

Castiel had just gotten back to his apartment from another monotonous day at work. He pulled off his trench coat, hanging it on the hook by the door. Loosening his tie, he walked towards the couch, slumping down in the fluffy cushions. He pulls the phone charger up from its position near the couch, plugging in into his phone. He waits for a couple of minutes for the old thing to start working. One day, he’d replace his seven year old phone with one of those new flat ones with no buttons. But for now, his old flip phone with buttons and three letters to one number would do. 

He looked at the small screen, the ‘mail’ icon flashed, indicating unopened text messages. He sighed, opening the icon. The first was a message from his sister; Anna. It read:   
Hey Cas, Do u wanna hang this Saturday at mine? We’ve barely talked. 

Cas quickly typed out a reply:   
Sure. What time?

Moving on to the next message he saw it was from his brother; Balthazar.  
Cas I’m in a little bit of trouble. Can I borrow some money?

Cas didn’t even bother with a reply. Balthazar was always in trouble for one reason or another. He’d find money from somewhere. The third message was from an unknown number, with a frown Cas read the message:  
Hey Cas, I know we haven’t talked in a while but I’m in town for a job and I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at that diner Friday night around 7. You know the one with the awesome pie? D.

Dean. Dean had texted him after months of ignoring him. After months of absolutely no contact, he wanted to meet. Cas flipped the phone shut and slammed it onto the table beside the arm of the couch. Anger boiled up inside of him. Anger at Dean for leaving him and anger at himself for letting Dean go. How could Dean be so arrogant as to think that Cas would even want to go meet with him at the diner? He wouldn’t go. That would show Dean that he didn’t own him. That his life didn’t revolve around Dean Winchester. 

***

Dean climbed into the Impala, a smile on his face. Sam jumped in beside him. They were both battered and bruised, Sam had a giant scratch from the top of his cheekbone to the corner of his mouth and Dean was going to have one hell of a bruise on his ribs tomorrow. But for now they were riding a high. They managed to kill the werewolf they were hunting, disposing of it in an abandoned field a couple of miles out of town. “Woo, Sammy!” Dean laughed as they drove towards the rundown motel they were staying in. 

“That was close Dean he nearly got you…” Sam began, ever the buzzkill.  
“Nah Sammy, I had you. Everything was under control.” Dean said ecstatically, turning up the music, which was obviously: Classic Rock. AC/DC blared from the cars speakers, effectively drowning out Sam’s comments. “I’M ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL!” Dean sang, throwing a smirk at Sam. “Lighten up Sammy!” Sam just shook his head.

***

Cas paced across his bedroom. Should he meet Dean? Should he blow him off? Those two questions had been floating around in his head for the last hour and a half. Friday is in three days! He reminded himself sternly. That means three days’ worth of work and just general living before possibly meeting Dean. The incessant ringing of his phone snapped himself out of this indecisive state. Lying back on the bed he read the caller id: Balthazar. Sighing, he answered, “Hello?”

“Oh thank God, Casss. I need help!” He sounds drunk. 

“With what, Balthazar?” Cas asks, bored. 

“I am in debt…”

“Again? You need to cease gambling. You are most terrible at it,” Cas groans. 

“Yes, I know, I know. But Cas, I sh-wear this is the last time. I am going to stop after this! I sh-wear!” Balthazar slurs. 

“Urgg, How much do you need?” 

“Only ss-ree hundred.”

“Only,” Cas mocks. “When do you need it by?”

“Tomorrow night, Thank you Casss so much. Have I ever told you that you are my favourite brother?”

“Many times. Come to my house tomorrow night and I’ll give you the money. This is the last time Balthazar, I am serious this time.” Cas says with a resigned sigh. 

“Of courssse,” Balthazar says before hanging up. Cas rolls over, pushing his face into the pillow. This is the fourth time he has had to give Balthazar money. He didn’t even know why he did it anymore. Making a mental note to go to the Bank tomorrow, Cas flicked off the light.

***

Dean sat on the squeaky motel bed, holding a cold beer to his ribs. Sam was in the bathroom, showering away all the grime of the hunt. Dean was just about to crack open the beer when his phone chimed with an incoming message. Pulling the phone out of his pocket he saw an unknown number. With a shrug he opened the text, it read:  
Dean, Anna saw that you and Sam were in town and I was wondering if you would like to meet on Friday around 7, at that diner with the pie that you were especially fond of. C.

Castiel. Dean would know a message like that anywhere. Like seriously, who uses the words ‘especially fond’ anymore? Cas did. Dean sighed. It has been months since he left Cas. As he remembers, it wasn’t a very joyous departure. He was still angry at himself for leaving. Cas surely blamed him. He blamed himself, so why shouldn’t Cas? 

Dean stared at the message for a minute before throwing it onto the bed. Would he meet Cas at the diner? Even he didn’t know the answer to that question. The door to the bathroom opened and a bleary eyed Sam wandered out. “I think I broke a finger,” he whined, holding out his hand. Indeed the pinkie finger was swollen and turning a grotesque shade of maroon. Dean shook his head before walking over to his bag, pulling out the first aid kit. Sam sat at the small table, a beer in hand. “There’s a job in Missouri, if you were interested…” Sam began, as Dean tended to his finger.

“Yeah?”

“A man in two places at once. Sound like our kind of thing?” Sam took a chug on the beer.

“Yep. But can it wait until Saturday?” Was he really considering meeting with Cas on Friday? Sam gave him a funny look.

“Sure Dean.”

***

It was two hours until Dean would be waiting for Cas at the diner. Cas was in a total state of panic. He had decided that he was not going. Dean had left and he never contacted him since. Cas was not going to crack and meet with Dean. Running his hands through his dark hair, he cast a look at his car keys sitting on the kitchen bench then at the door. He wasn’t going to crack. He wasn’t. 

Cas pulled up at the diner. The iconic Impala was parked towards to the back of the lot, away from the rest of the cars. Cas couldn’t help but smile. Dean was always cautious with his ‘baby’. He couldn’t risk some inexperienced idiot scratching the paint or dinging the doors. Cas sat in his small sedan, gazing at the diner. He could still make a run for it. Summoning courage, he got out of the car and stalked towards the door, walking inside.

***

Every time the door chimed Dean couldn’t help glancing up to see if it was him. After the third person entered Dean was starting to lose hope. The door chimed again, but this time Dean couldn’t be bothered to look up from his phone. It was becoming apparent that Cas wasn’t coming. 

“Hello Dean,” a deep voice mumbles close to Dean’s table. Dean looks up startled.

“Cas,” he chokes, looking him up and down. He looks exactly like he did those months ago. Dark messy hair, dirty trench coat, twisted tie. “I didn’t think you would be here. When I got your text…”

“Wait. I got a text from you. I never sent you a text.” Cas says, confused.

“But…” Realisation hits. “Sam.” Dean breathes. Cas looks around awkwardly.

“Well… um… this is awkward. I, er, should go then.” He takes a step towards the door.

“NO,” Deans arm snakes out grabbing Cas’ hand. “Stay, we haven’t spoken in ages.”

“And whose fault is that Dean?” Cas says hurt and anger written all over his face.

“Look Cas I’m sorry,” Dean apologises, “Please stay, have some pie.” Cas stares into Dean’s emerald eyes; joy and hope shine through as clear as day. Sighing, Cas sits opposite Dean in the booth. A huge grin breaks out on Dean’s face. “So, what’s been happening Cas?”

Cas glares at him, “You would know if you bothered to call.” The grin slips from Dean’s face.

“I said I was sorry.” He grumbles, glaring right back. Cas’ face softens.

“I know; I’m sorry. Everything has been fine,”

***

They talked for hours, catching up on the three months that they were apart. “How about we go back to yours? Sam is back in the motel…” Dean suggests a cheeky grin on his face.  
“Okay,” Cas replies a blush heating his cheeks, knowing exactly what Dean intended to do back at his apartment.


End file.
